Sanity's Edge
by Babydoll72489
Summary: It's been five years since Zelda's death, and now Link is appointed as bodyguard to Leila, but when he moves into the castle, unexplainable things start to happen. A chilling tale of love, revenege, and question of one's sanity...
1. Alone

Oh gosh…I'm back…I wasn't planning on doing this, but I just couldn't help myself when I heard a certain song that inspired the sequel . This will be awesome! I promise.**Um… if you haven't already, I suggest you read runaway.**

Disclaimer in profile….

* * *

Sanity's Edge

1

Alone

Love is far deeper than the boundries of death…

It was a sunny afternoon in the land of Hyrule. Summer had arrived and many people were found mingling on the sandy beaches of Lake Hylia, where the sun shined down on the glittering waters.

Two redheaded sisters happily tanned under the sun while the rest of their friends swam in the cool waters of the lake.

A young man with shaggy blonde hair, and another with short brown hair, ganged up on two screaming girls, trying to escape their splashes.

One having long, red hair, the other having dirty blonde. Both screamed playfully, swimming to shore as fast as they could to get away from the boys.

"Stop!", Malon laughed, running out to the sand only to be tackled by the brown haired man. She was captured in his arms, engaging in a fit of giggles as they fell to the soft sand.

"Link, get away from me!", the other girl shrieked, trying to escape the young man. Quickly, she jumped out of the water, hiding behind the two redheads.

"Jesamay, get away from us. Your wet!", Cremia scowled, sitting upright, shooing the girl.

Link ran up to them, hands on his hips, grinning widely, dripping wet with water. "I see some ladies who need a hug.", he said mischievously.

Romani opened her eyes, looking up at the soaked Link. "Don't you even think-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she, and the other two girls, were embraced in a rather moist hug. The girls screamed at him,thinking upthreats to get him off.

"Link!", Cremia screamed. "It's cold!"

"Well it's about time you got wet. You've been out on the beach all afternoon.", he complained.

Cremia stood up, drying herself off with a cloth she had brought to the beach, wrapping it around herself. Romani just scowled.

Jesamay turned and ran down the bridge, leading to the island in the middle of the lake. Once getting to its egde, she dived back in the water, emerging seconds later.

Link looked backover at Cremia and Romani. All summer they had laid out in the sun, not once going for a swim.

"Come on guys. The waters great. Come swimming.", he insisted.

"I don't like to swim.", said Cremia, drying herself off. "And neither does she."

"_Please_.", Link pleaded. "For me."

Cremia shook her head defiantly. "No.", she said simply, patting herself with the cloth.

"Would you do it for Zel?", he asked.

Cremia looked him in the eyes with a serious expression. "Don't bring thaton me Link.", she replied softly.

Link stood there silent, waiting for an answer.

Cremia sighed, seeing as she wasn't going to win this. "Fine.", she said. "For Zelda."

* * *

That night the crew sat down to dinner at Malon's house. 

Romani's husband of four years, Kyle, had come to join them afterward when they came back from the beach.She seemed to have a new glow to her that she hadn't had weeks before.

Nearing the end of dinner, Romani spoke up, taking Kyle's hand as she did so. "Everyone. I have an announcement to make.", she said, getting everyone's attention.

When all was quiet, Romani took a deep breath, saying, "As you all know, Kyle and I have been trying to start a family for a while now."

All stared up expectantly at the two. "Well, this is it.", she said excitedly. "We're going to have a baby!"

"That's wonderful!", exclaimed Malon, getting up to hug them both. "Oh, my cousin's finally going to have a little one!"

"Oh my gosh.", Cremia exclaimed, hugging her sister tightly. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I wanted to wait until now.", she said smiling.

Link got up from his seat to go congratulate the couple. "Wow", he said, shaking Kyle's hand. "Congrads you two."

Hesomewhat felt hurt course through his chest when he heard the news. It felt like a slap in the face to not experience what they had. Of course,he managed not to show it at the least. It was Kyle and Romani's moment, not his.

Link sat back down in his chair, masking his sadness with a smile. "I guess that means you'll be an aunt.", he said to Cremia.

Cremia gushed happily. "Can you imagine?", she said, raising a hand to her heart. "I just can't wait!"

"Do you have any names in mind?", Jesamay asked.

Kyle shook his head, saying, "No, we haven't really thought about that just yet… We'llfigure it out soon enough."

"Wow.", exclaimed Jesamay. "I just can't believe it."

"Yeah.", said Link softly. "Me either."

* * *

Link sat back on his bed inside his house, reflecting on the years passed. 

It had been five years since the tragedy. Not much had changed. The pain of his loss was still vivid enough to make him break down sometimes.

Many people had tried to encourage him to move on, but he could never push himself to do so. When a possible love interest was introduced , he was always one to decline. It just didn't feel right. Only _she _could hold his heart.

"Your not letting yourself live.", Malon had said once, while they were having lunch together. It was a conversation to be repeated many times.

"I am _so_ letting myself live. Is it such a problem that I don't date?", Link said defensively.

"That's a part of it.", Malon said, her eyes filled with pity. "She would want you to be happy."

"To what extent?" , he argued, his voice becoming increasingly loud. "Listen Malon, if it was me, I wouldn't want her to go running around with others."

"Really?", she asked now. "Link, I know you. You would want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with you. That _is_ why you drank that potion all those years ago, isn't it? The same reason you had let me go? Because you wanted what was best."

Link became quiet. She had made a point, and worse off she was right. As much as he'd hate to admit it, she was right. He loved Zelda too much to hold her with limits.

And it was the same way with Malon. Before he had met Zelda, he had left Malon for her own good, because he knew things just wouldn't work out, and that if he didn't leave then, things could only get worse by breaking her heart. He did what he did for the good of the ones he cared for.

"Don't you think she wants the same?", Malon asked weakly. "Don't you think it's hard for her to see you this way?"

It had never crossed his mind what Zelda thought of him. Of course, this question had never come up before and it made him wonder.

What _did _she think?

"We're all growing up, Link.", said Malon. "Kevin and I will be wed next summer. Cremia and Romani are going back to Termina at the end of the season. Who knows what Jesamay is doing. What are your plans? You can't just hang around the rest of your life."

Her words were hurtful, but true. Was Link destined to spend the rest of his life alone and unhappy? What was out there for him? Was there even anything?

_Yes, _a little girl, he told himself. One that looked up to him for support when no one else would grant her it. _Leila._

Leila, the princess of Hyrule. Born only a month after Zelda's death.

Link didn't understand why, but he felt it was his duty to make sure the girl was happy. She seemed to be a sort of therapy for him. Something that made him forget his woes when he was there.

The girl was a serving of happiness to Link, as to the rest of Hyrule. She could always brighten his day at the saddest of times. Truly a blessing to have.

Link doubted he'd be here today if she hadn't been born . It seemed to be the only thing that kept him together these days.

"I haven't visited her in the longest time.", Link said to himself, musing about going to the castle sometime soon.

It was about time too. Link had promised the King that he'd keep in touch every once in a while.He was a man of some responsibilities after all, beinga respectable man throughout Hyrule, once being knighted for all that he went through, he was expected to make an appearance at times.

But the thing of it was, he really didn't like to make an appearance with people other than his friends. Whenever Link would walk through town, people would stare with pity. They did, for a fact, think great of him, but it just was human nature to feel sorry.

It always made him uneasy. He _was_ the widower of Hyrule's late princess, but he had this nagging feeling that they were looking down upon him for being so. Link made sure to keep his visits to Hyrule's busy areas to a minimum for that reason.

He decided that tomorrow he would go to see the King, and Leila of course. Yes, he needed some cheering up.

Link covered himself with the blankets on his bed, feeling a draft that had been there for a while now. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, never could find it's source, but it was starting to get to him.

Even when Saria came to check it out once, she could not find its point, leaving her thoroughly confused and greatly agitated.

Link did the best he could to ignore the cold and curled himself up to sleep. _Alone_, as it had been like that for five long years. All alone.

_Without Zelda._

_

* * *

_

Dedicated to my reviewers. Shouts to Kat, Snowy, Hyrule Master, n LadyAkki. thanx for the support!

This could possibly be better than Runaway…so please support me by reviewing to keep it alive. Hope you like it guys!

NOTE: this time, I will only be answering reviews with questions. Nothing personal. Thank you!


	2. Changes

****

2

Changes

The skies were covered with thunder clouds over central Hyrule. Exactly where Link had been planning to visit that day.

It was nearly noon when he strolled into the puddle specked streets of Hyrule Market, having a hood draped over his head to keep himself of the best presentable state as possible. He was going to see his former Father-In-Law after all. Nonetheless, better known as, the King.

Luckily, due to the rainy weather, there had been only a handful of people walking the streets, all too busy to notice Sir Link's arrival, making him feel much better than being watched among the eyes of sympathetic townsfolk. It was much a relief to go unnoticed.

Link was greeted by one of the regular guards as he came up to the gate, leading to the castle grounds. He responded with a polite hello, walking up the hill and inside.

It was quiet and roomy as he walked down the hallway; his steps, and the pitter patter of the rain, echoing throughout the cathedral ceiling corridors, were the only sounds heard. All else was quiet.

Link made his way to stop in front of the throne room door, awaiting permission to enter. A tall, lanky man that had been standing there, noticed him walking in, and went inside to inform the King.

But before the man could even come back to let him in, he was greeted by another, one who ran down the halls, practically crashing into his leg, and taking hold of it in a tight hug.

A girl, who so closely resembled her late sister, with shiny, blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and fair skin, looked up at him, suction-cupped onto him like a leech.

Link stared down at the little girl attached to his left leg with a grin.

"Hello, Leila.", he said, picking up the little princess, resting her in his arms.

"Link!", she exclaimed happily, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"I've missed you too Leila. What's new?", he asked, setting her down on the floor.

"Oh nothing.", she answered, twirling her hair and mocking a 'bored to death' look.

The lanky man peeked his head from behind the door, making Link jump back and laugh in spite of himself.

"The King will see you now.", he declared, opening the door fully and extending his arm.

"Thanks.", he said as the two, him and Leila, walked into the room to reveal the King, sitting alone in one of the thrones.

"Link my boy!", he said, beginning to stand up. "Long time, no see. How have you been?"

Link walked up to the King, engaging in a manly hug, taking a seat on a chair that had been placed just for him.

"I'm fine.", replied Link, letting Leila climb onto his lap, resting against his chest. "And you, your highness?"

"Very well, very well.", he answered. "All is normal here."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The King had taken notice of Leila, his daughter, who had plopped down on Link's lap, paying close attention to the conversation.

"She is very fond of you Link.", he pointed out. "I was hoping you would come soon. She doesn't stop talking about you."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? No girl can resist my charm.", he said jokingly.

The King chuckled merrily. Something he didn't do often.

"So, what have you come to see me for?", he asked, offering Link some tea, that had just been placed n front of the two by a servant.

"Just came to see how our royal family is doing, your highness.", he said, taking a sip of the streaming tea.

"Ah, very kind of you to do so", said the King. "Well, things here have been rather slow lately."

"Very slow.", Leila spoke up, reinforcing her father's claim, and pretending to snore.

"How is the Queen?", Link asked. He had seldom seen her around, but when he did, she was always kind to him.

"Lillian is just fine.", answered the King. "We have recently decided that Leila is to be our only child. She does not plan to go through labor again." With that the King chuckled a bit.

"I see.", replied Link, eyes downcast to the ground.

Leila noticed the quietness of the two adults, taking advantage of the situation to speak up. "I was supposed to be a sister.", she piped. "But she died before I was born."

Link looked down sadly at the little princess. "I know.", he said softly. "Your sister was a wonderful person."

"I know that.", said Leila. "She's very pretty too. Don't you agree?"

The King coughed, clearing his throat, in order to get the girl to stop. "Yes, yes. She was, dear. Now if you please, could Link and I have some privacy?"

Leila looked at her father, rather hurt to be sent out of the room, but did not argue. She just sighed, jumping from Link's lap, walking towards the door. "Grown ups.", she mumbled. "Can't ever understand them."

The little Princess must have gone to the graveyard to pay her respects with her father once, explaining the comment of her being pretty. The statue, even after five years, had not been worn out one bit by weather or any other conditions. It had been as perfect as it was five years ago.

Once Leila left the room, the King spoke again.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. She has a wild imagination sometimes and can say things without realizing what they mean.", the King apologized. "She really doesn't know the impact of the situation."

"I know.", said Link. "It wasn't necessary to send her out like that."

"It is for the best. I have been meaning to talk to you alone anyway.", he said. "You know. Man to man."

"Alright. ", said Link. "What is it that you wish to say?"

"Well, Link.", the King started. "Frankly, I've been concerned about you."

"What do you mean?", he asked. There really was nothing to be concerned about.

"I mean that it's time you get out doing things and meeting people. Possibly finding someone to share your life with?", the King suggested.

Oh, _that_, Link thought.

"Well,", said Link, thinking on the subject. "I have been looking for a higher job, and my friends and I have been taking little vacations here and there. I believe all is well with that."

The King shook his head, staring Link straight in the eyes. "You are avoiding this Link.", he said gravely.

"Avoiding what?", asked Link, even though he knew perfectly well what he was talking about. The King had always hinted about finding someone of interest.

"Now I know you are sharper than that.", said the King. "I am just curious. We, the castle inhabitants and I, all care for you. We want to know you are well."

"I am well.", Link defended. "Trust me, I am at a positive state. You have no need to worry."

The King sighed, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "I know you loved my daughter so very much, and when I saw you two together, you were the happiest of couples. I can tell, Link, that you have _not _been that happy since _that _day."

Link broke eye contact, hoping this conversation would end soon. "With all do respect, Sir, I have to argue that and say I am alright."

The King lifted his hand from Link's shoulder, placing it back by his side. "Very well then.", he said. "Let us begin another topic… Leila. She has been growing all too fast."

"Yes.", Link agreed. "Seems like yesterday she was just born."

"Yes, well, she's coming to the age where she is going to need a bodyguard, just in case, and Impa is getting rather old to follow a energized child around. I have been looking for eligible men to protect her."

"I see.", said Link, making him proceed.

"One person keeps coming up in my head. I just can't think of a anyone better to do it.", he said, scratching his white beard.

"Who would that be?", Link asked, curious to see who would be Leila's protector.

"Well,", said the King, leaning back in his throne. "Would you be interested?"

Link gaped at the King, not believing his ears. "Really?", he asked, stunned.

"She trusts you the most.", said the King. "I feel it would be a wise choice."

Link smiled, excited by the offer. "Wow! I'd be honored.", he exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No need for thanks, my boy.", said the King, lifting up his hand. "Could you start next week?"

Link could've jumped up and hugged the King, but he restrained himself from doing so. "I'd love to!", he replied excitedly.

"Very well.", sad the King. "It is set then. I trust you will take residence here in order of closeness in the event that something should happen and we need you quickly."

"Fine with me.", replied Link.

"Oh, yes. Keep in mind that Leila has a big imagination. She might say some odd things, but don't pay attention to it.", the King said nervously. "I apologize for anything she might say in the future. She can get really carried away. You know little kids."

"I understand.", Link said, though wondering what he meant. Leila had an imagination, yes, but it never seemed like anything to get riled up about.

"Right then.", said the King. "I must apologize. I have important matters to attend to today and I cannot keep you company. Do you wish to stay the night?"

"No thanks.", Link replied. "I'm going to dinner with my friend later on. I will take my leave after spending some time with Leila."

"You are dismissed then.", he said, standing up to shake his hand goodbye. "It was nice to see you again Link."

"You too, Sir.", said Link, shaking his hand and leaving the room with a big smile.

Link didn't have a second to himself upon exiting the room, due to Leila, who had been waiting for him there.

"How'd it go?", she asked. "What did my father say?"

"Well, let's just say, you'll be seeing more of me from now on.", Link replied walking down the hall, Leila beside him.

She jumped up with a squeak. "He hired you as my bodyguard didn't he?"

"Yeah.", Link said. "How'd you know?"

"He's been talking about it ever since there was a scare.", explained Leila. "My dad thinks I might get kidnapped or something."

Link looked down curiously at Leila. "I never heard of any scare.", he said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Dad doesn't want anyone to know.", she whispered secretly. "He said it was confidential."

Link laughed, wondering if she even knew what confidential meant. "Well, then, I don't think he has anything to worry about. I'm here now.", he said.

The two walked into the library, a place where they spent most of Link's visiting time. He would tell or read her stories, and she would eventually fall asleep. Other than that, he usually kept her company while she ate cookies or played with Winnie, her Maltese.

"Link, before you arrived I was painting. You can go sit with Impa if you like.", she said politely, walking over to her "masterpieces", and gathering them up in her arms. "I'm just going to put these up in my room."

Impa, who was sitting by the fire, looked back at Link with a smile. "You again.", she said teasingly. "I thought I told you to leave here."

"_Har har_, Impa.", Link replied sarcastically, sitting down across her. "How are you?"

"_Meh_.", she responded, waving her hand dismissively. "All is dull. How about you"?"

"I just got the best job of my life.", Link said with a grin. "I'm Leila's new bodyguard."

Impa clapped her hands, saying, "Good for you, Link! Goddesses know, you're the one for the job."

"Thanks.", he said, leaning back in the comfortable chair.

Impa looked towards the door. The one that Leila had scampered out of just seconds ago. "She's a funny little thing, isn't she?"

"What do you mean by that?", Link asked, relaxing and closing his eyes.

"Well, do you know any other five year old with such manners? I'm impressed. She doesn't even have an instructor. Comes naturally.", she said.

There was a sudden sound of feet scurrying across the hall. Leila was back. She ran into the room, little Winnie right after her.

Link rolled his eyes as the dog came up him and began in a fit of barking, a routine by now.

"Oh, Winnie.", Leila cried. "Leave him be. He doesn't care to hurt _you_."

Link held back a laugh, seeing as this wasn't entirely true. For some odd reason,he and that dog did not mix, and probably never would.

Leila placed herself on the rug after taking the dog into another room. She grabbed a cookie and began to speak.

"We've missed you so much Link. Why don't you visit a lot anymore?" she asked, taking a bite of the sugar cookie.

"Well, I'm going to stay here now, so you don't have to worry about that anymore.", said Link, getting hungry, and grabbing a cookie for himself.

"That makes us very happy.", she said with a smile. "So very happy."

"Speak for yourself.", said Impa, followed by a wink, just to say she was joking. Then she took a book off of the side table, opening it to read and detach herself from the conversation.

* * *

Later that day, when it was beginning to become dark, Link said his farewells, promising he'd be back next week. 

Leila didn't want him to go though. "Oh please.", she cried. "Can't you just forget about dinner and stay with us?"

They were standing at the front entrance of the castle. A knight, on duty, watched, amused, as the girl pleaded for him to stay.

"Sorry Leila.", Link said apologetically. "I'm going to have to go. Think, the sooner I'm gone, the sooner I'll be back.."

Leila let go of him, crossing her arms with a pout. "You better be right.", she said. Then, just like all the goodbyes they always had, with the same, grave, serious voice, she said it once again. "Be careful."

Link smiled down at her, saying, "Am I ever anything but?"

With that she was satisfied, standing next to the knight who would guide her back to her room once Link left. She waved her hand goodbye as Link turned to leave.

But just as he was making his way down the steps, she said something that made him stop.

"She misses you dearly, you know.", said Leila. "Please keep that in mind."

Link took a moment to think about it. It hit him hard deep down, but he remembered what the King had said about her imagination. And with that, he was off again, without another word or a glance back.

* * *

Link and Jesamay sat together in the restaurant. Something they made a habit of every Friday just to celebrate the end of the week. She had told him that there was something important she had to say, and he was curious to find out. 

"Link, I'm so happy for you. Your finally getting out there.", said Jesamay. "Everyone will be so proud of you. That job is one of the best in Hyrule."

"I know, can you believe it?", Link exclaimed. "It's going to be nice to see Leila more often."

"She is a sweetheart, that one.", Jesamay agreed, looking down at her menu. "I'm sure when Romani has her child, the two could be friends."

"Yeah.", said Link. "I suppose so."

"Link?", Jesamay asked. "Do you plan to have any children? Ever?"

Link looked down at his menu, feeling uncomfortable. "At one time, I did.", he answered.

"Tis a shame to be wasting such good traits.", Jesamay said sadly. "If she was still here, I know you two would have beautiful children."

It hit a spot, but she didn't mean it do. She hadn't heard the conversation Zelda and He had about a family. He could just hear Zelda gushing abut having three children and living where no one would bother them. It was as clear as the day he had that conversation.

"Thanks.", Link managed to say. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me anyway?"

"Link… Do you plan to do anything with your life?", she said, going back to the subject.

"Yeah, I _do _have a good job now.", Link said, confused to where this was going.

"No, I mean, everyone's growing up. We all are going to find someone and get married. Where does that leave you?", Jesamay asked.

Not another one of _these _talks. He had heard so much of this already.

Link sighed, placing down his menu. "Why are you so concerned about this, Jesamay?"

Jesamay looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, I'm looking out for you. That's what friends do. I just don't want you to get left behind is all. Everyone is falling in love and becoming happy. Where are you in this?"

"I was in love.", said Link. "And your one to talk. You haven't got a solid career or someone of your own."

"Your wrong.", Jesamay said, looking toward the ground.

'What?", Link asked, surprised by her quick response.

"I'm…I'm setting out to find myself.", said Jesamay.

Link attention was suddenly, fully intact. "What are you getting to?"

Jesamay breathed deeply, looking solemn. "I'm leaving."

Link's muscles tensed and he felt like he was going to fall over. "What?", he said. "Where?"

"Far away. Too far to ever visit.", she said, biting her lip. "I leave in a month."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", he asked, hurt that she didn't. They had become such good friends over the years, and yet, at times, he wanted to smack some sense into her.

"I couldn't until now.", she explained. "I knew you wouldn't take it as easily as Malon or Cremia."

"You told them? How long did they know?", he asked hysterically.

"Um… about a month or two.", she said, feeling guilty.

Link sighed, brushing back his shaggy hair, thinking of something to say. He just felt all too mad though. And then again, sad, for loosing a friend and not being in the circle.

"I can't believe you guys would keep this from me. Especially Cremia. She's the honest one.", Link said, trying to keep himself from getting even more angry.

Jesamay eyed him sadly. "We figured you had enough stress right now. You were looking for a job and you didn't need the extra weight on your shoulders."

"Yeah, well, waiting just adds more to it.", he mumbled. "I can't see why you want to leave us. We're all like family now. Why are you breaking that up?"

"Link, you have to understand that there is nothing for me here.", said Jesamay. "If I don't leave now, nothing good will come of it."

Link took a sip of his drink, saying, "Your lucky, Jesamay. Very lucky."

"Why's that?", she asked, looking up at him.

"Because if it weren't a Friday, and I just hadn't gotten a new job, I would probably kill you."

"Gee, thanks.", she said with a laugh, returning to her menu.

* * *

i appologize if there are any spacing mistakes... i think it has to do with the editor. it's being stupid on me. :( 

if you think J n L r going out...reread it NOW

Thank you all for the reviews. you guys are wonderful. And then…there are some that are not….

Deemed: whether you think it's rude or not, its very disrespectful to try and change something that you have no business in changing in the first place. You are focusing too hard on this that your not even paying attention to the important parts. These girls are like sisters to him. Don't you hug your guy friends in a friendly way? Or just plain friends for that matter? This is life and I'm trying to make the story as real as possible. And life doesn't always go your way. This is a story, and in order to write one you need to make it believable. Do you expect him to just sit there moping around after fiveyears? This is not the average story where everything goes perfect, and you should know that by now after reading Runaway. AND this is NOT Mal/Link. You totally discarded the fact that they were never in love and it was even mentioned that he never loved her, just cared for her like a friend. This is what life is. People have pasts. In order to make these characters seem real, you need them to have a past, feelings, and all the things real people have. I refuse to change my plot just because you don't like it. It's not my problem, and if you can't handle it, then don't read this.

**Moonbeam**: well no one said you had to read. Here's some advise: Don't make assumptions before you know the whole story. If you don't like this story, there are plenty on that follow the "perfect" story line. Which are all too predictable. I like to be creative.

* * *

Now to the respectable people here. Ones who actually matter: Here's some question's answered. 

Q: Who is Leila's mother? Did the king remarry?

A: the new Queen is her mother. Yes, he remarried. It was only mentioned once in Runaway so I don't blame you for forgetting.

Q. What's the scary part?

A. Don't worry. We just have to get into the story first. It will come. And when your reading it late one night, it can possibly scare you. So make sure you read it when your home alone! lol : )

Some responses I must attend to:

Ladyakki: I think it's this editor thing, cause when I try to edit something…It sometime messes up the text. Is anyone else having this problem…oooo…I have a question: is anyone having trouble editing their profile too? This sux.. :P

Kat: sigh... I know exactly what your feeling. :D

Bye guys! Oh…and review _don't flame_…


	3. A Bedtime Story

**3**

**A Bedtime Story to Remember**

"I'm so happy to have you here in the castle Link.", said the Queen.

The two were walking down the halls of Hyrule's castle. She had offered to guide him to his new room that sunny afternoon, and Link did not object. It was nice to see her once and a while when she wasn't busy.

It had been a long week before he arrived. Packing, getting ready, moving Saria's things to the tree house he had finally given her. Now, at the end of the week, he was ready to settle into his new home.

"It's an honor to be here.", replied Link, walking alongside her, down the well lit corridor.

"So well mannered.", she chirped. "There should be more men like you."

"Err… thanks?", he said, somewhat embarrassed.

She laughed lightly, seeing his discomfort. "Anyway, everyone welcomes you with their honest sincerity. It's nice to have someone like you around."

_It's also nice to be here, _Link thought. Never in his life did he imagine that he would be living in a place grand as this. It was truly a privilege.

"Here it is.", said the Queen, pointing to a door to the side of her.

She pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket, finding the right one, unlocking the door.

"Hope you like it."

Link walked in the fairly large room, which was at least three times the size of his tree house. It was well furnished with the top of the line cedar furniture, that was amazingly crafted with such care. It had to be imported.

The room was also connected to a large bathroom to the side and a balcony to the front, which had a wonderful view of the town.

"Is it satisfactory?", the Queen asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Is it satisfactory?", he repeated with a wide smile. "It's the best I could ever dream of, your highness."

She walked in the room, relieved that he liked it. "Now Link, you know better than to call me of royal status. I am Lilly."

To her utmost surprise, Link, who was so excited, hugged her, beaming form ear to ear. She smiled, patting his back as if he were a child.

"Thank you.", he said, releasing her. "I can't believe I got this opportunity."

"You are perfect for the job.", she pointed. "I'm surprised my husband hadn't appointed you sooner."

Link just smiled in reply.

"Well.", said Lilly, after a moment of silence. "I guess I will leave you to yourself. Your things will be up shortly. You start working on Monday and weekends are free for you to use however you please. Do make yourself at home here."

"Thank you Lilly.", he said, sitting down on the bed.

Lilly cracked a smile, one that made Link feel at home.

She had been like a mother figure to him. She was always so caring and watchful of him, as a mother would be. It felt nice to have something like that.

Lilly was in her forties. Her long blonde hair, streaked with gray, reached down to her hips. Her crystalline eyes were so soft, so loving. Her skin was tanned from age, but had not one wrinkle on her face. She was a kind woman, who looked after everyone around her.

Though she might be old, she still had much life in her.

Link was happy to have met her.

As she was about to walk out of the room to leave him be, he remembered something.

"Oh, wait a second.", he called.

She stopped, turning to him once again. "Yes?", she asked.

"Why is it that you needed a guard for Leila?", he inquired.

Lilly coked her head to the side, wondering why he would ask. "Well,", she started. "A royal must have protection of some sort. You know, can't have ransoms and such."

Link picked up a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Is that all?", he asked suspiciously. "Leila had told me of some kind of scare."

She looked surprised, and slightly agitated, upon hearing this. "She has told you?", asked the Queen.

"Only that there was some kind of reason than just being a royal.", said Link. "What happened that you so carefully tried to keep quiet from Hyrule that no one found out?"

"Oh.", she said, waving it passively. "It was nothing."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know you better than that Lilly.", he said.

"It is just-"

To the Queen's relief, a bell rang within the main quarters of the castle, indicating it was time to ready themselves for supper.

"Oh,", she said, her nervous expression instantly gone. "I must be taking my leave. Forgive me Link. See you downstairs."

* * *

"Hey Link?", Leila asked, lying back in the grass of the castle's well manicured lawn. 

"Yeah?", he said, looking down at her.

Dinner had passed and the sun was setting. Soon it would be time for Leila to retire to her room and sleep for the night. She had requested to her father that her and Link visit the gardens before bedtime.

"Tell me a story.", she said, looking into the sky. "Tell me your story."

He sighed, resting his head in his shoulders. "It would be a very long story.", he warned. "Too long to tell at this time of day."

"_Please_?", she whined, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "It would make me happy."

He laughed at how much she resembled her sister, and decided to tell her. _It wouldn't be too long I guess_, he thought.

"Fine.", he agreed. "Only because it will make you happy."

"Yay!", she cheered, turning on her side to hear his tale.

"One, dark, stormy night.", Link started. "A young man, who lived in a village deep in the woods was about to fall asleep when he heard someone enter his house. When he looked up, he saw a young woman. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life."

Leila smiled at the thought.

"With golden hair, and sparkling eyes?", she asked.

"Yes,", answered Link, imagining Zelda's face. "With golden hair and sparkling eyes. But at the time, she was scared and out of breath. The young man looked at her curiously. When she had finally caught her breath, she managed to ask for help, and with that, she fainted, falling to the floor, only to be caught in the arms of the young man.

"The man was scared, wondering what had happened to her. So he placed her on his bed and went to go get help from his friend. The two waited patiently until the maiden awakened.

"When she finally opened her eyes, she found that the two were watching her. They greeted her and offered her to stay in her time of need. She graciously accepted.

"The next day, horns sounded throughout the village. The village people were scared, but the most terrified one of all was the young woman. Quickly she took the man by the arm to hide in his house. When a guard came up to the door, saying he was looking for a Princess, holding up a portrait, the young man noticed the resemblance of the woman he just met, but for her sake, he lied and told him that he had not seen her. "

"Oh no.", Leila blurted. "Did he get caught lying?"

"No.", said Link with a grin. "When the coast was clear, the woman emerged from her hiding place thanking him deeply. The young man demanded an explanation. She explained that she was a Princess and had ran away in spite of an evil Prince. Then, she asked him for a favor. A very big favor.

"She had asked him to take her away. Travel to a far away land so she could give up her duty as Princess and live a free life without responsibilities. The man thought carefully, and decided to comply to her request, despite the great risk he faced. So, that night, they snuck into the castle, to retrieve clothes and such, almost getting caught in the process. "

Leila giggled. Link grinned.

"The next day they were off to Termina, and when they got there, they took residence in a little inn inside of town, meeting many new people. But there was one person that the young man was not quiet fond of."

"Who was that?", Leila asked.

"The mysterious hooded man. He wasn't trustworthy, and the young man knew that very well. There was something strange about him.

"Months went by and the young man and the Princess began to fall in love. The became very close and decided to marry."

Leila gave an excited gasp.

"When the two were married, they went to the enchanted forest to spend their wedding night. It was the most magical of nights for the both of them. That night they promised that they would stay with each other forever.

"The next day the reception was held and it was a huge event. All of their new friends attended the celebration, even the hooded man.

"Later that night, the Princess went to rest by the bar, while her new husband went for the bathroom. One his way, he was knocked out, not to wake for the rest of the night, only to be discovered later on.

" When all guards were down, the hooded man lead the Princess outside to tell her something. The Princess went willingly, not expecting what was to happen next."

"What, _What_?", Leila urged.

"When the coast was clear, the hooded man revealed himself as the evil Prince, disguised the whole time just to trick her."

"No!", Leila cried, hiding her eyes.

"The Prince took her back to her country, keeping her in the dark dungeons of the castle.", said Link.

"Where were the King and Queen?", she asked.

Link looked down gravely at her and said, "They didn't even know. The Prince had been doing it behind their back all along. So he lied and told them she was dead."

"Go on.", said the little girl.

"Well, when the young man woke up to find his bride had been kidnapped, he set off to save her. He traveled far to get back, and when he finally made it to the woods, he was captured by the Prince's minions and thrown into the dungeon with the Princess. "

Link's voice had changed throughout the story. At first, it had been excited, and now, it was starting to get softer and softer, as if it were hard to tell. And that it was. But he went on anyway.

"Oh, it must have been terrible.", Leila exclaimed.

"It was.", Link agreed. "But all that mattered was that they were together."

"How did they escape?", Leila asked.

"Well, back in the other country, they had made some close friends. Two of them, snuck into the castle, and when the Prince was not expecting it, they knocked him out. The group made a run for it, after leaving the Princess to reunite with her father.

"As for the friends and her husband, she asked them to wait outside for her, and when the time was right, she would present them to her father, and things would be right again.

"But that isn't the way it worked out. When they had gotten outside, the Prince was waiting for them. Somehow, he had revived himself, and was now threatening them. And so he waited, for the Princess and the King to emerge."

Link became quiet for the moment. Wondering if he should push himself to go on about the disturbing memories. He did.

"A battle had begun. Between the good and the bad. The Knights fought off the Prince's troops and were about to win. The young man had chased down the Prince, stabbing him until he fell to the ground. The last words the Prince said were: 'you will regret this'.

"But the young man thought nothing of it, reuniting with his love once again, holding her in his arms. And then, something terrible happened."

Link closed his eyes, picturing the moment.

… "Zelda?', he asked, trying to see what was wrong.

Zelda lifted a shaky hand to her side, finding something pointy sticking out from it. Something that certainly wasn't supposed to be there.

Link watched in horror, seeing blood trickle down from a wound just below her chest. And arrow was protruding out from it.

"Goddesses", he breathed….

He opened his eyes again, glassy, but not producing any tears.

"She had been shot. Shot by an arrow.", he went on. " Shot by the Prince with his last breath. The beautiful Princess fell into the arms of her husband, wanting to spend her last few moments with only him.

She spoke softly. Spoke words to comfort him. Tell him that everything was going to be alright."

Link swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, ready to finish the ending.

"She sang to him. Making the best of what was to come. With that, the Princess slipped away, leaving the young man alone on the cold battlefield. All was lost."

Link looked up from where he had averted his eyes from Leila. She was now crying. Tears rolled down her face, while she wiped them away, only to be replaced by new ones.

"That is a very sad story.", she breathed.

Link wiped away her tears, whispering. "Yes, it is. But she's an angel now. She's watching over the man."

Leila nodded. "I guess that's good."

"Yeah."

"It's not fair.", Leila declared sadly.

Link blinked, trying to hold back his sorrow. "Bad things happen to the best of people."

The two became quiet.

Link noticed that the sun had now nearly set, indicating it was time to go inside. The sky glowed with pinks and purples. Leila's favorite colors.

Goddesses, he knew everything about this girl. She was a godsend.

This was the reason why he wanted Leila to be happy and safe. She was pure hearted and deserved so much.

He was her big brother in a way. There to protect her, be her best friend, and make sure nothing bad would ever happen. She looked up to him and he was going to be there for her.

It was just something he had to do.

"I think we should be getting you to sleep right about now.", said Link, sitting up.

"Okay.", she said sleepily. "Can you carry me?"

"Sure.", he said, picking up the little Princess in his arms and waking towards the castle.

He carefully climbed the steps, cautious not to drop her, walking down the hallway and into her room to place her in her bed.

"Goodnight Leila.", he said, kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Goodnight Link.", she whispered, snuggling into the covers. "Thank you for the story."

"Your welcome, Princess.", he said, waving to her, and stepping out of the room , to descend to his own for the night.

* * *

It was dark. Thunder clouds covered the skies. There was immense heat seeping from the ground in front of him. 

Something that had once been a beautiful river, now flowed with red hot liquid, threatening to burn it's victims to a crisp, even from a distance.

He turned, looking for possible help. Maybe someone could stop this.

Then he heard it. An all too familiar voice calling out to him. But where? She seemed so close, but nowhere to be found.

He looked. Searched for her. Called for her. Begged her to show herself.

And out of nowhere, she appeared before him, smiling like the angel she was, happy to see him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, then looked him in the eyes.

She didn't speak. She never spoke. But he knew what she was trying to tell him. Like their minds were connected in some way._Leave. Leave before it's too late. Save yourself. Save her._

_No._ There had to be a way to stop this. He couldn't run like a coward. There must be some way. Some way to prevent what was going to happen. 

He was about to object. Tell her she was wrong and make her say what had to be done.

But he didn't' have a chance. She screamed in horror, looking over his shoulder at something he didn't see.

He tuned sharply, wanting to know what had caused her to be so distraught. And when he saw what made her scream, he sucked in all his breath, fearing for the worst.

A little girl in a pink gown, with long blonde hair, stood along the edge of the cliff. Right below, a river of lava raged, hungry for a sacrifice. She was scared. Her neck turned his way, eyes pleading to him for a savior.

And then there was the man. The tall, cloaked figure, haunting the girl's every move, waiting for the precise moment to push her to her death. To her _destiny_.

Or perhaps she would slip herself. She was close enough to the edge to fall without help. Her toes just gripping the sides for balance, feeling the heat of the fiery current flowing with hate.

But to make sure that didn't happen, the man had a hand on her shoulder, keeping a careful watch so she wouldn't fall. At least, not on her own.

Feeling like all was lost, he, himself, did not move, afraid that if he did, the cloaked man would push her, opening a world of hatred, making thousands of innocents suffer the depths of hell. But only he, the man, and the woman beside him, knew that.

The tall man looked over his shoulder to him, hood over his head, shadowing his face. He could hear the man starting to laugh, lowering his hood to reveal himself. Marth.

Of course, this didn't surprise him. He knew who it was from the instant he saw the man.

The little girl was crying now, begging to the man that the she might be spared. But she knew well, from his past, that her wish would go unnoticed.

Link this is your chance, he thought. Save her. Keep her safe.Without another thought, he charged at Marth, hoping, in some way, that he was fast enough to make it.

_NO!_

The woman screamed inside his mind. It was a mistake. There was no hope.

He reached out his arms, praying he could get to her. Let her live.

If anyone deserved to live, it was her. She had done nothing to get into this.

And yet, she was the key. The one who was born for this very reason.

The man holding the girl grinned, and with a shove, the girl fell over the cliff, never to be seen again...

"NO!", Link yelled, jolting up in bed, covered with sweat, breathing heavily.

He clutched his chest, realizing it was just a dream, trying to get himself to calm down.

He leaned over the bed, taking his head in his hands.

All was quiet. It was the dead of night.

This dream. He knew it well. All too well for comfort.

What did this mean? What was this dream?

He racked his brain with questions that he could not answer.

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead, skin hot and sticky.

He had to see someone. Talk to someone. The one who knew his problems the most.

The one both he, and Zelda, had relied on and trusted.

But this. He couldn't figure it out. Why was this haunting his nights? He hadn't had this dream for a while now. Why was it all of a sudden turning up again?

One thing had crossed his mind while replaying the dream over again in his thoughts. One little girl. He didn't understand.

"Leila.", he breathed.

* * *

Kelenariel Khelekkir: thank you for being my grammar checker: ) you get a cookie for taking time out to help me. :D I go back and change things once you tell me what is wrong. Thanks! (hands you an extra large cookie)

Thanks for the reviews people. : )

Q: can we meet the queen

A: well here ya go. : )

Hey Kat: did you get the e-mail for the C2 yet? Well anyway, that's how you join. I'll tell you on Fp when you write a poem. : ) see ya!

this edit thing is so retarded!


	4. Memories

4

Memories

"I had that dream again.", Link said, looking into the eyes of his most well trusted friend, who had met with him on request that afternoon in the café off the main town plaza.

It was about lunch time now, crowds of people flooded the busy streets, shopping, doing errands, grabbing a bite to eat. Nevertheless, it was the busiest time of day in the market, making privacy hard to come by.

The pretty redhead, just three years his junior, sighed, brushing a hand through her long, red hair.

"I give up.", she stated. "We have tried every remedy there is to getting rid of reoccurring dreams and you are _still _having them. I don't know what to do."

"It must mean something then.", Link said thoughtfully. "That's the only reason it would keep coming back, right?"

"Link, I think your taking it a little too seriously.", said Cremia, pouring some sugar into the tea before her. "It could always be stress induced."

Link crossed his arms, eyeing her with annoyance. Cremia read _too_ many books. Over the years she had made a hobby of learning new things. It went from Philosophy to science ,to religion, and anything else you could think of. You name it, she knew it. And she was best at diagnosing what was wrong with someone, always having an answer for whatever.

"What stress can I possibly have?" , he asked sourly.

"Well, anyone can have stress.", she said, as in a matter of fact kind of way. "Plus, you were trying to get a job, now your living in a new place, _and _you just found out that Jesamay is moving away."

"No.", he said, dismissing her theory. "Your wrong. You've never had a dream as real as the one's I've experienced. It's not just stress."

"They're just dreams.", she argued.

"That's not what you said when Zelda confided in you. With her visions.", he said defensively.

Cremia shifted uncomfortably. "That was different.", she said. "Those were visions of the past. Things that actually happened."

"You didn't know that for sure.", he said, making a point. "And what if this is going to happen?… What if Leila is in danger?"

"Link. It can't possibly come true. Think of the other two people in your dream. How in the world could it happen?"

"I don't know.", said Link, crossing his arms. "I just have a really bad feeling about it. Something bad is going to happen soon."

"How do you figure?", she asked.

"Cremia…", he started. "I just know."

"Is there something your not telling me?", she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.

Yes, there was something he wasn't telling her. Something he never had told anyone.

And never planned to.

"No.", he lied, looking away.

"You always look away when you lying.", she challenged. "What?"

He loathed the way she could read him like a book. And in her case, reading a book, was all too easy.

"Nothing." Link could feel her stare bearing down on him.

"Yes, there is."

"No there isn't"

"Tell me.", Cremia said sternly.

Link had just about had it. She was acting like an annoying little sister. The combination of anxiety and their argument was raising his temper all too quickly.

He stood up, almost knocking over the table. "Look, all I know is that I've had this dream even before I could recognize Leila!", he yelled, earning stares from passer bys and fellow café goers.

Cremia stared up at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

Link gathered himself back up, sitting quietly down in his chair.

Well, he finally did it. He finally told her. There was no turning back. The cat was out of the bag. Even if he wanted to grab that cat and stuff right back where it was.

"Don't worry about it.", he said dismissively. "It's nothing."

"No Link.", she said sweetly, slowly turning into sour just a second later. "Do tell me, because this is definitely something."

Link sighed. There was no way to get away from Cremia's ambition once she knows the tiniest bit of information.

"I've… I've had this dream longer than you think.", he said, having trouble telling speaking of it.

"How long?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, making Cremia very agitated.

With one quick swipe, Link was leaning over the table by the scruff of his shirt, which Cremia had grabbed to drag him near her, making her one scary, little woman.

"I know you know the answer to that.", she said, staring him straight in the eye.

Link gulped. Cremia hadn't exactly been as much as a pushover she was five years ago.

"I had it….", Link struggled with his words. "before she was even born. A week exactly."

Cremia let him go, making him slide back in his chair with a thump.

"So let me get this straight.", she started, biting her lip. "You've had these dreams long before you even knew who the girl was?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Her voice was high, unlike her normal tone. It made Link wince. She wasn't going to let him live this one down.

"Because Cremia.", he started. "I thought I was being paranoid, myself. That was, until I realized that the little girl I was watching grow older was becoming more and more like the one in my dreams. Then I began to tell you about it. I was sure it meant something after that."

She crossed her arms, deep in thought. "Well this can't be very good.", she stated. "but even still, Zelda and Marth. It just can't be. "

"I don't know." Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps it's an omen.", she mused. "Maybe we should try and interpret it. We should go see someone."

"No.", Link said sternly, surprising Cremia with his quick reply. "We can't tell anyone."

"And why's that?", she asked. "It's the only way to get some help."

"Cremia.", Link whispered harshly. "If it were to get out, half of Hyrule would call me crazy."

"We must.", she argued. "I cannot help at the very least. I know nothing of this nature."

"Please.", Link said weakly, taking her hand. "All I need right now is your support. I trust you not to speak a word to anyone. Can you do that?"

Cremia sighed heavily, nodding in agreement. "Okay. That I can do."

Link smiled warmly, taking back his hand. "Thank you."

"But Link. If something bad _is _to come up, we must understand it beforehand.", pointed Cremia.

"How can we do that without telling anyone?", he inquired.

Cremia rolled her eyes, pointing across the street.

Link looked over to where she was pointing. Across the street was a very old, very dated, library, standing a few stories tall. He stared stupidly at it.

"You obviously don't do much reading do you Link?", Cremia sighed, "There are many books in there that could help us."

"Okay then.", Link said, getting up again. "Let's go."

"I can't.", Cremia replied, looking up at him.

"Why not?"

"Romani and I are traveling to the ranch this week to check up on it. ", she explained. "I won't be back till next weekend and I must be going to pack soon. Same time next week?"

Link heaved a heavy sigh. It wasn't the best way to go, but it was his only choice.

"Alright.", he agreed. "Same time next week."

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?" 

Link tore his gaze from the fire and over to Leila, who was sprawled out, on her stomach, on the rug before him. Her long blonde hair was laid along her back; a sight only to see when she was about to go to bed or late at nights. Otherwise, her hair would be up in a wild bun with two strands falling down the sides of her face.

She stared up at him, blue-violet eyes bright with curiosity.

What had he been thinking before she interrupted his trance-like state?

He had been thinking of her. Thinking of what he was going to do about his situation. Or if there was a situation in the first place. Was he worrying too much? Was it just a nightmare?

"Nothing.", he lied. "Just resting."

"Resting doesn't take awfully as much glaring as you have done.", she pointed out. "You have been staring at the fire with such an expression that is anything but rest."

He was awed by the way this five year old could speak. It was as if he were talking to an adult. She was awfully nosey too.

"Where did you learn such speaking skills?", Link wanted to know.

She shrugged, smiling sweetly. "Naturally?"

Impa had even been impressed by her speech. Leila must read a lot. That's the only explanation he could find. And yet, he found it with dread. _Not another 'know it all' Cremia._

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?", he asked, motioning towards a clock, placed above the fireplace. "It's nearly midnight."

"Father never said anything about a bedtime.", Leila said passively. "So I won't assume one."

Link laughed lightly. "You know, your going to be one smart girl when you grow up, you little sneak."

They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Link?', Leila started. "Is something bothering you?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "No.", he replied. "Why."

"You are not acting the same.", she said, looking at him with a sad expression. "Something is wrong."

Link shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Leila. I am just fine."

"Well-"

Leila stopped, looking behind her, through the open door of the room to the hallway. She sensed something. Perhaps Link's ears weren't as sharp as they used to be, for he was thoroughly confused at what she was looking for.

"What is it?", he asked, trying to figure out what she was hearing.

"Shh!", she hissed, shushing him, leaving him surprised by her aggressive tone.

They sat there for a moment in silence. Then there were sounds of the patter of little paws running down the hall.

Seconds later, Winnie came running through the door, barking like she had never before, of course, right at Link.

Leila turned her head, following an unseen presence with her eyes, stopping at Link, seemingly staring at him. He wondered what she was looking at.

Out of nowhere, she began to have a fit that made Link nearly jump six feet up.

"Get out!", she screamed in a shrill voice. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Along with the dog, and Leila's screaming, a lot of noise was being made, threatening to wake up sleeping residents nearby.

Quickly, a confused Link left the room , hoping that his departure would stop the racket.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped, being called by Leila.

"Link wait!", she called, catching up to him. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean _you."_

Link blinked. "Then who were you yelling at?"

Leila bit her lip, glancing to the side, and back up at him. "um…The dog.", she answered quickly.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think we should be heading to bed if it makes you so upset."

The little girl's eyes darted over to the open door of the castle's library, and back to him again. She nodded. "That… is a _very_ good idea. I am feeling very tired."

"Need a lift?", Link asked, extending his arms to her.

She took the offer gladly, being swept up into Link's arms and carried all the way to her room.

"Goodnight, princess.", he said, tucking her beneath the covers.

She mumbled a goodnight, burying her head into the pillows, too tried to respond fully.

With that, Link walked down the hall to his own room to retire for the night.

He plopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

That dream. If only Cremia could experience it for herself. She'd understand then.

_What am I thinking_, Link thought. _I don't even understand it. I haven't the slightest idea what it means._

Leila, falling into who knows what? Marth, pushing her into it. And Zelda…

Zelda.

Goddesses if only he knew.

His heart began to ache, thinking of the blonde haired beauty that now only existed in his memories.

_Don't do this to yourself,_ Link thought_. It's just going to get you down._

But he couldn't help it. Memories of them instantly filled his mind.

* * *

"Are you alright?", he asked worriedly, catching the young woman in his arms. 

Zelda caught her breath and glared at him.

"You Idiot!", she exploded. "What were you thinking! I told you to be quiet! If we were caught, you probably would've been beheaded!"

He grinned. "_But we didn't_. And it was_ your_ idea in the first place."

She sighed. "Yeah, well it was stupid!"

"But it was fun wasn't it?", he laughed.

She glared at him for a second then burst out laughing. "Yeah it was."

"You should've seen your face when I dropped that doll…", he said, grinning widely. "You looked terrified."

"Yeah, well you should've seen yours!" , Zelda retorted.

They laughed for a long while.

After a bit, they had laid down now, and she was still in his arms. She didn't seem to mind though, beginning to fall asleep.

Goddesses, she smelt good. And she was beautiful. So, so beautiful...

..."…Link…. Let's stay here forever." , Zelda spoke. "I mean… it's so perfect here. Nothing seems it would go wrong here."

"But Zel, we can't. There isn't any food, shelter, or really anything. I just went here as a hang out spot to get away from the world.", he said.

"Exactly!", exclaimed Zelda. "We won't have to deal with anything. This would be our world. You and me."

He wanted to. To stay with her forever and let no one else interfere.

He sighed. "Whatever makes you happy, Zel."

She kissed him on the cheek, making his heart jump just a tat.

"Link, do you think… how long do you think we will last?", she wanted to know.

Forever.

"Only time can tell, Zel.", he said, then added. "I would like to stay with you forever. No other girl has made me as happy to be with than you., but things do come up."

"Do you think we love each other enough to be wed?", she asked, more bold this time. She held herself up with her arms to look directly in his eyes.

_Oh, her eyes._

"If I asked you to marry me… would you?", he asked back, playfully.

Zelda held a finger to her chin teasingly. "Hmmm…." Her eyes looked up to the sky as if in deep thought.

He grinned, but something made him want to ask something more. Something he felt so right about. Something he was sure she wouldn't decline to.

"Zelda, will you marry me?" , he asked.

She stared at him with wide eyes. His stomach felt as if it had dropped. Was it the wrong time to ask? Was this a mistake?

Her expression slowly turned into joy.

"…Yes, Link…. I will marry you!", she said excited.

A big smile crept across his face.

No words could explain what he felt. He'd done it. And she had said yes!

He pulled her toward him, wanting to embrace her and never let go. This was the happiest day of his life!...

..."Shhh.", Zelda hushed, shaking her head. "It is alright. I finally got what I was living for… I finally found you. That was all I needed."

"No.", he said shaking his head. "No, it's not."

"I'm happy now that I know that someone _does_ love me.", she said, lifting her head up just to meet his lips. "I can go a happy, married woman."

He broke down. His eyes poured out tears of sorrow. He knew, deep down, that she wasn't going to live.

"No Zelda.", he managed to say between sobs. "Your going to make it. I love you. Just keep holding on."

He felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Zelda smiled again, a sort of dazed smile, and then she began to sing, making his heart crumble even more.

Where did I go right. How did I get you? How come all this blue sky is around me, and you found me…

* * *

Link shook his head sadly. Why did such a horrible thing have to happen to them? 

It was, he felt, his fault. If only he had watched Marth more closely. If he had just fully killed him right then and there, Zelda would be alive today.

The only thing he had now was his memories… and the ocarina.

He turned on his side, reaching into the bedside table, finding the instrument he had so delicately placed there.

He stared at it, it's blue shell as radiant as the day he got it. Such a beautiful thing.

_Just like her._

He remembered the first time he saw that instrument. It was when she taught him that song.

* * *

"Link?", Zelda inquired. "Do you know how to play the ocarina?" 

The two sat deep in the woods. It was their hideout from the rest of the world. No one else could find them there. Only he could navigate these woods.

"Yeah.", he said, leaning back on a large rock.

Zelda, who was sitting on a patch of soft grass, pulled out something from her dress pocket.

"Woah.", he exclaimed. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was passed down.", she said bluntly. "Do you have one yourself?"

"Yeah.", he said, pulling out his dull, old looking one. "I can play a song if you like. Saria taught it to me."

Zelda's expression went from excited to sad. "Oh,", she said. "The forest girl, right?"

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "She's just a friend.", he assured. "Nothing more."

Zelda seemed quite embarrassed to be found out. Coughing lightly, she spoke once again. "Well, do show me."

At that, he began to play, Saria's song, swaying with the lively beat of the cheerful melody. The air around them suddenly began to feel as it were a part of the music, engulfing the children with the sound.

When he was finished, Zelda let out a squeak of enjoyment and clapped her hands. "That was wonderful Link.", she said happily. "You will have to teach me that."

"Well,", he said , motioning to her instrument. "Your turn."

"Oh.", she said, looking ashamed. "Mine cannot compare to yours."

"I want to hear it anyway.", he said, urging her to play. "Then we can teach each other our songs."

She smiled softly. "Alright.", she said. "If it makes you happy."

* * *

Link opened his eyes, fiddling with the blue ocarina. 

He sighed, wondering how long he loved her even before he knew.

He thought of the melody she had taught him that day. The notes were well know to him. A soft but sweet sound, as of a lullaby. Zelda's Lullaby.

He took to blue instrument to his lips, playing the relaxing song. All the while, imagining the face of a woman he still loved.

* * *

ok, been very busy lately... im not sure if ill update next week cuz its spring beak n im doing a lot. sry X( 

please review!

ps. i hope this edit thing isn't ruining my story...plz tell me if u see retarded mistakes. lol thanx!


	5. Because you live

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanx for reviewing. So sorry for the long wait. I've kinda been in a writer's slump. Like every time I sit down I get jittery lol. Plus I've been so busy and pretty much out everyday since summer started. Forgive me!

Kelenariel Khelekkir. I haven't forgot about your generous offer, but I didn't want to keep the readers waiting any longer. thank you though. I will send it to you next time. )

* * *

5

Because You Live

Link walked down the stone path, through the heavily vegetated gardens of Hyrule's castle grounds. Leila was found skipping happily just a few yards behind, enjoying the warm, sunny afternoon.

It was Monday, Link's first day on the job. So far, so good. All he did today was wait for her to wake up, eat breakfast, and follow her around up until this moment. No danger whatsoever. It seemed so easy.

To the looks of it, most of his days would be spent like this.

And it made him wonder. Why was he appointed this job?

He had already asked Lilly that. Or, at least, attempted to. She never did answer him that day.

So he pondered. Why, in such a peaceful place such as this, would Leila possibly need more protection?

Of course, then Link reminded himself about Marth and how he had been the one who had taken Zelda's life.

_Curse him._

But it was different now. The security had gone up. The guards had gotten better. Come to think of it, Link had never seen a foreign Prince, or anyone foreign for that matter, step into the secure abode of the royal family.

So what was it? What was so bad that made the Queen, being the strong person she was, possess such fear in her eyes. What was she hiding? What were the secrets of the family that he was yet to know?

It nearly drove him crazy trying to figure it out.

Could it possibly have a connection to his dream?

Maybe, _just maybe_, Lilly was having the same one herself, fearing for her daughter and confiding in Link to keep her safe.

Or maybe he was overreacting.

His ramblings of various scenarios playing in his head had caused him to be so off from the world that he didn't even realize that they had come to stop before a steep hill overlooking Hyrule.

"Look Link.", Leila exclaimed, pointing out towards Kokiri Forest. "That's where you used to live. In those woods. Am I right?"

"Yes.", he replied, looking out to the wooded area. "You are right."

Leila sighed, plopping herself on the edge on the hill. "It must've been nice to live there."

"How do you figure?", Link said, keeping a watchful eye as she sat dangerously close to the edge.

"You are free to do whatever you want. You don't have problems like there are here.", she said, staring longingly at the woods.

"And what do you know about problems and such? ", Link said, amused. "Your only five."

She looked back at him then. Her great blue eyes piercing his soul. "I know you started having them when you came here."

"What do you mean?", he asked, more serious this time. "There's nothing wrong."

"I meant the first time. The first time you left your home. Isn't it the first time you had problems?"

Link didn't know what to say. He stared silently at the girl, thinking about her question.

The first time he had left the woods was when he felt a longing to explore, way back when he was ten. When he met Zelda.

And Prince Marth, in all his jealousy.

"It will come again.", she sighed, looking back over the land. "Bad things always happen here."

Still shocked by her precise assumptions, Link sat down next to her. "What things?", he inquired.

Leila shrugged. "The first Queen's death, the Prince, death of my sister…"

Link stared down at the little girl. "How do you know so much about things not of your time?", he asked, astonished. "These things, aside from Zelda, happened long before you were born."

"Link, when you live in the castle, stories are whispered long after an event has occurred.", she replied simply. "But anyway…

"I want to get away. I hate this place. I hate these clothes, I hate it.", she seethed. "And I'm scared."

Link shifted, holding his chin in his hand. "Of what?"

"The shadows. The monster.", she explained. "He scares me so much. I'm afraid he might come and get me in my sleep."

Link laughed lightly at her childish fears, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There are no monsters in the castle. No one's going to come and get you."

"But there is.", she insisted. "I've seen him."

Link remembered well of the days he believed in monsters. Well, okay, they might've been real up in Zora's Temple and places like that, but nothing existed under the bed. The best thing he could think of to make her at ease was say something that Saria had always said to him when he was scared as a child.

"Well you have nothing to worry about anymore. I'm here, and I'll always keep you safe. No matter what.", he said. "I'll fight off that monster if it's the last thing I do."

Leila smiled warmly, taking Link into a hug. "I hope so."

Link took a deep breath, gazing over the prosperous land, glancing over to a small spot far to the east of them. Gerudo Valley.

He sighed remembering one of the most darkest hours of his life. Placing a hand atop Leila's head and patting it comfortingly, he breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

A soft wind brushed through his shaggy hair, just as it had that night.

The night Leila was born.

* * *

Link breathed out, opening his eyes to find himself standing on the edge of a rather nasty fall. The river, leading into Lake Hylia, the one that coursed with fire in his malicious dreams, was just below his nose.

All he had to do was…

_Jump_, he thought. _Jump and end this sorry excuse for a life. _

What life, he asked himself. _Could you even call it that? _

So go ahead and jump already. It's what you want, isn't it. To end this suffering?

Yes. I want it gone. I want the pain to go away, I want these crazy dreams to stop, I want it all to end.

Yes, those dreams. It had been exactly one week that they'd started. It had been driving him crazy having to experience it every night since then.

Every night he would take witness to the murder of a child as she was pushed over the edge, screaming as she fell.

Every night he would encounter the cloaked man that had stolen everything that ever mattered to him away.

And every night, he would see the horrified expression on his late wife's face before him as the evil man, cloaked in black attire, forced the pretty, little blonde to meet her doom.

It was enough to drive any man to his death. And that was just what Link had in mind.

He didn't understand the demonic dream, and frankly, he didn't care to. He just wanted it to stop.

Link stared down at the watery grave below him and sighed. It looked to be his only escape.

He longed to push his feet off the ground and fall into the rushing rapids below. He longed to get it over with . He longed to die.

_Look at the bright side,_ he thought. _You will no longer be a burden to Hyrule's society. No longer will the people have to show their condolences as you walk past, reminding you of the feeling you get whenever you see lovers walk down the ally and find yourself to be standing alone. The pain of holding onto the girl, who means the world to you, in your arms as she slips away. The pain of knowing you will never be happy as the day you were before she died._

_And you will never have to be reminded of the moment you knew she wouldn't make it. When you stared into those glassy eyes of hers and knew you'd never be able to hold her again, protecting her with your strong arms. To make her smile when you kissed her, or laugh when you told her a joke. To know that never again will you love someone so much that you'd die for them._

_To know, that never in your life, will you be truly happy again._

_As I see it, it's a free ticket to relief. And of course…_

"We could be together again.", he said out loud. "We could be happy." 

Link smiled warmly at the thought.

Yes, we will be happy."For too long I have been without you.", he whispered._ "Too long."_

Link lifted his arms, stretching them outward, as if to prepare for a dive, lifting up his chin.

He was just above a rocky area in the river. Surly it would break his back. Maybe shatter his skull.

Whichever came first.

He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. This was it.

One…

_Beat_

Two…

_Beat_

Three!

Link bent his legs, preparing to leap out in front of him.Here I go…

Just as he was about to push off from the sandy cliff's side, he heard the most blood curdling scream.

"Link!"

Link turned, seeing a rather flustered, rather upset young woman rushing towards him after jumping off her black stallion.

"Link, don't jump. Whatever you do, please, don't jump.", she sobbed.

"Jesamay?", he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. You weren't home. I've been looking for hours.", she answered, quite out of breath.

Link stood there, staring at her with a blank expression. At this time, she had tears streaming down her face and her skin seemed to be coated with sweat.

"Please.", she cried. "It's not worth it."

"You have no idea what I'm going through.", he managed to mutter.

"Please.", she tried again. "Zelda wouldn't want this."

With that, she extended her hand for him to take.

Link gazed into her pleading, hazel eyes and realized what he was doing.

He looked down behind him to see where he had planned to end it and let out a sob.

"Look at me.", he breathed. "Look what I've become. A suicidal mess."

Seeing as he was coming to his senses, Jesamay took a step forward, offering herself as a shoulder to cry on.

With more force than she expected, she was soon taken into a giant bear hug, as the both of them collapsed to their knees.

"Goddesses, Link.", Jesamay whispered. "You could have given me a heart attack just now."

Link sobbed, drenching her red, woolly scarf with tears.

It's just so hard without her.", he explained.

"Shhhh…", Jesamay soothed, rocking him like a child. "I know, sweetheart, I know."

For a long while, the two sat there, at the edge of the cliff, as Link held onto her for support. And after he had calmed down a bit, he spoke.

"Why did you come to find me.", he asked.

"I've come bearing good news.", she answered, breaking their tight hold.

"What?", he asked, staring up at her.

"The Queen.", Jesamay said. "She had gone into labor when I left. The arrival of the new princess was tonight."

"The new princess?", Link asked, still somewhat dazed from the previous events.

"Yes.", Jesamay said. "The birth of Princess Leila Harkinian."

_

* * *

_

Link heaved a sigh, staring out from the hill. That had been five years ago. Never once did he attempt suicide again.

He had always felt a guilt for almost causing so much pain to all his friends.

And to think, if Jesamay hadn't been out looking for him to bring news of Leila, he would have jumped.

He stared down at the little Princess beside him. She had saved his life, indeed.

Leila stared right back up at him with a bright smile.

"Whatcha thinking?", she asked.

He smiled, gave her another pat on the head, and said, "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the outside is all."

"Oh…", she said distantly. "Okay."

The two stood there for a moment, watching birds fly across the gardens and outward towards the marketplace.

It was peaceful.

Just as Link was finally getting some relaxation, the bell announcing that lunch be served, echoed from the west wing of the castle, making Link nearly jump out of his skin.

Leila giggled at her startled protector.

Link crossed his arms, looking down at the princess with a frown. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"Most definitely.", Adah answered, taking his hand and leading him down the garden paths. "Come, lunch will be soon."

"Evidently.", Link retorted, rolling his eyes.

_

* * *

_

Later that day, after Leila had been put to bed and most of the castle had retired for the night, Link was sitting in the library, quietly watching the fire.

A knock sounded at the door briefly after he had settled down.

"Come in.", he answered.

Silence.

Link turned his head towards the door to see if anyone had stepped in.

Nothing.

"Hello?", he called.

Still, nothing.

Link shook his head, rubbing his eyes a bit. It was getting late, perhaps he was imagining things.

Yet, just minutes later another knock could be heard just outside the door.

"Come in.", he repeated, louder than the last time.

Silence.

Link was beginning to get frustrated.

With that he rose from his chair, making his way to the door.

As quietly as he could he pressed his ear against the door in hopes to hear giggling. Maybe it was Leila playing around with him.

Not one sound.

Link crouched down on the floor, resting his head down, trying to see any sign of feet before the door.

Only light escaped through the gap between the floor and the door.

"What the…"

_BANG!_

Link jumped back, heart thumping in his chest.

Whoever was playing games wasn't going to get away that easily though.

Quickly Link shot up, grabbing the handle to the door, forcing it open with one violent tug.

Link's jaw dropped at what he saw before him.

Absolutely nothing. Nothing but a bare, stone hallway.

He rushed out in the hall to see if anyone had run away.

_Left… No…_

_Right…No…_

Link found himself alone in the hall, scratching his head.

"How?", he asked himself, feeling completely dumbfounded.

With a sigh, Link took one last look around, and walked back into the library.

It was late, he was tired, and slightly shaken.

He silently went back to his chair and sat there for a moment, thinking.

It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it weren't for the nagging warning in his head. One he had heard the same day

_It will come again…Bad things always happen here._

* * *

_Okay, I know it might be asking much, but please review. Go ahead and yell at me, but at least I'll get some feedback :P I appreciate everyone who takes the time to tell me what they think. Thanx!_

_Another thing. I really can't answer anybody's questions. I want you guys to figure it out by reading. Lol sry. Some questions are just too specific that'll might give something away._

_uhg, and yet again this stupid editor is messed up, hope it doesn't come out crappy. sry in advanced! i will try and fix any mistakes._


End file.
